


Gdybyś był tu naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spoilery do Ragnaroku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Dlaczego we filmie nie pokazali nam uścisku Lokiego i Thora? Czyżby dlatego, że przerodził się w coś więcej? W tym fiku na pewno tak!





	Gdybyś był tu naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam bety, bo spieszyło mi się, żeby wrzucić to na ao3. Jest późno, więc nie wiem, na ile charakteryzacja postaci jakkolwiek trzyma się kupy, plus Lokiego piszę po raz pierwszy, heh.

Thor nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek znowu będzie miał okazję, aby na żywo porozmawiać z bratem. Chociaż myślał to samo już wcześniej, kiedy uważał Lokiego za zmarłego. Jednak fakt, że prawie stracił go po raz kolejny, ponownie w momencie, kiedy Loki pomagał… Cóż. Thor nie wiedział, czy uznawać go za zmarłego czy nie, skoro tym razem nie widział nawet ciała i nie pochował go.

A teraz nie musiał tego robić; widok Lokiego, nawet jako magiczny hologram, dał mu pewność, że Loki żyje i ma się dobrze. Poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, kiedy okazało się, że naprawdę może boga psot... przytulić.

Loki sam do niego przyszedł. Loki przyleciał z rewolucjonistami do Asgardu na pomoc. Loki walczył z nim znowu ramię w ramię. Thor chwilowo nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy to wszystko oznaczało, że tym razem Loki naprawdę się zmienił, czy po prostu miał taki kaprys. Podszedł do Lokiego z całkiem normalnym zamiarem chwycenia go w objęcia. Dlatego nie był do końca pewny, jak to się stało, że skończył przyciskając Lokiego do ściany swoim ciałem. Trzymał jego głowę w dłoniach i całował go, jakby nigdy nie chciał przestać.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Loki stoi jak wryty i nie oddaje pocałunku, chociaż jego wargi były rozchylone. Thor z trudem oderwał od niego usta i oparł czoło o jego czoło, zamykając zdrowe oko. Przesunął jedną dłoń na kark Lokiego, a drugą na jego pierś.

— Wiem, że nie powinienem — odezwał się w końcu, odsuwając się o krok. — Ale to wszystko było… 

— Było tego dużo — powiedział Loki, kiwając głową. Thor spojrzał na niego; bóg psot uśmiechnął się lekko i potarł kciukiem swoją wargę. — I dobrze wiesz, że lubię robić rzeczy, których nie powinienem. — Loki zrobił krok do przodu, napierając na niego. — Nie mam nic przeciwko, aby robić je z tobą. Może być zabawnie.

Thor skłamałby, mówiąc, że próbował się opanować, bo tak naprawdę wystarczyło, że poczuł oddech Lokiego na swoich nadal mokrych wargach, aby zapomniał o tym, co powinien. Nie pocałował Lokiego, ale pociągnął go bez słowa w stronę łóżka. Loki nie miał nic przeciwko, skoro od razu dobrał się do zapięć kirysu i ściągnął go z Thora, a następnie pchnął go tak, aby wylądował na materacu.

Nie marnowali czasu – zrozumieli się bez słów, więc Thor od razu przesunął się tak, aby opierać się o poduszki, a Loki bardzo szybko usiadł na nim okrakiem i tym razem to on zainicjował pocałunek. Przesuwał dłonią po krótkich włosach Thora, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Thor bardzo lubił swoje długie włosy, ale jeśli Lokiego tak fascynują te krótkie, to nie widział powodu, aby na jakiś czas tak je zostawić. Kiedy Loki poczuł, jak Thor wsunął język w jego usta, zacisnął rękę na jego piersi. Zawzięcie ssał język Thora i pieścił palcami jego sutek, powodując, że koncentrację boga piorunów szlag trafił. Próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby ściągnąć z Lokiego jego szaty, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia, od czego w ogóle zacząć. Sfrustrowany, przesunął usta na szyję Lokiego, gryząc go tak mocno, że ten aż syknął.

— Jak się to ściąga? — zapytał, wylizując ugryzienie. Uniósł głowę, kiedy Loki się zaśmiał. — Rozbierałem wiele osób, ale to... — Pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się strojowi Lokiego.

— Jest jeden niezawodny sposób, aby to zrobić — odpowiedział bóg psot, przesuwając dłonie po ramionach Thora, jakby chciał dotknąć wszystkie jego mięśnie i nie pominąć ani jednego. Thor napiął je prezentacyjnie. Loki pochylił się do jego ucha i pocałował je, zanim wyszeptał: — Magia.

Machnął szybko ręką i Thor aż mruknął z wdzięczności, bo Loki nie tylko pozbył się swojego ubioru, ale i spodni Thora. Ich penisy leżały blisko siebie, ale o ile Thor był już twardy, to Loki najwyraźniej potrzebował większej zachęty. 

Aby umilić sobie czekanie, Thor złapał Lokiego za pośladki i przesunął go tak, aby umieścić między nimi swojego penisa. Loki zarzucił ramiona na barki boga piorunów i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

— Przedstawisz mi te zdolności, przez które tak wiele panien do ciebie wzdycha?

— Nie tylko panien — zauważył Thor, zanim znowu go pocałował.

Zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po jego ciele, masując je i uciskając, drażniąc się i powoli doprowadzając Lokiego do takiej frustracji, jaką sam czuł przed chwilą, kiedy nie mógł go rozebrać. Zanim jednak Loki mógł zacząć narzekać, Thor w końcu złapał go w dłoń i przez chwilę po prostu tak go obejmował. Bóg psot miał w sobie wiele cierpliwości, bo nie ponaglał go wcale. Cóż.

Thor przesunął drugą rękę po piersi Lokiego na jego szyję – zauważając, że Loki jęknął bez przerywania pocałunku, kiedy poczuł na niej ucisk – a następnie wplątał palce w jego włosy. Zacisnął pięść i gwałtownie odsunął głowę Lokiego do tyłu, gryząc go tym razem w obojczyk.

— Thor — syknął Loki, niemal warcząc. Pokazywał zęby, ale nawet nie próbował uwolnić włosów. Wpatrywał się w sufit i czekał, co Thor zrobi dalej.

— Tyle osób do mnie wzdycha — rzucił Thor takim tonem, jakby siedzieli na obiedzie przy rodzinnym stole, a nie jakby mieli się zaraz pieprzyć — ponieważ doskonale wiem, czego ode mnie chcą. — Aby pokazać, że ma rację, wysunął rękę z włosów Lokiego i złapał go za szyję, zaciskając palce, ale uważając, aby nie naciskać na krtań. 

Od razu poczuł, jak bóg psot drgnął w drugiej jego dłoni i stwardniał bardziej. Dopiero wtedy zaczął go obciągać, cały czas kontrolując, jak bardzo dusi Lokiego – czy też jak blisko jest tego, aby naprawdę zacząć go dusić. Bóg psot w końcu zaczął bujać się lekko, ocierając się pośladkami o erekcję Thora. Ten uśmiechnął się chytrze i postanowił to zachowanie wynagrodzić, więc przesunął usta na sutki Lokiego. Obu poświęcił parę chwil, a w połączeniu z całą resztą, Loki drgał i trzymał dłonie w powietrzu, jakby zamarł i nie mógł się ruszyć, jakby nawet nie chciał się ruszyć, aby niczego nie przerwać.

— Znalazłem sposób, abyś siedział spokojnie, hm? — zapytał Thor, doskonale wiedząc, że te słowa wywołają jakąś reakcję. Nie spodziewał się, że Loki złapie go za rękę i odciągnie ją od swojej szyi. 

— Nie sądzę, abyś chciał, żebym siedział spokojnie — odparł chłodno Loki i odchylił się do tyłu, opierając dłonie o kolana Thora. Mając taką podporę, zaczął pewniej poruszać biodrami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jaką sprawia tym Thorowi przyjemność. Bóg piorunów zacisnął mocniej na nim dłoń, a drugą położył na udzie Lokiego.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy i chociaż Thor widział, jak wzrok Lokiego czasami skacze do opaski zasłaniającej jego pusty oczodół, to nie miał mu tego za złe. Też nie byłby w stanie tak szybko do tego przywyknąć, przez co zerkał częściej w lustro. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do ograniczonej wizji, ale był dobrej myśli.

— Muszę przyznać — odezwał się Loki, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, jakby doskonale wiedział, że nie miał na sobie całej uwagi Thora. Był trochę bez tchu, ale nadal mówił płynnie. — Że spodziewałem się, że weźmiesz Walkirię do łóżka.

Thor zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Loki chciał rozmawiać o kimś innym teraz, kiedy był prawie przez niego pieprzony? Zmrużył oko i przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Lokiego. Było lekko spocone, jego przepona i żebra pracowały bardzo szybko, mięśnie były napięte... Hm, może Loki nie lubił aż takiego wysiłku podczas seksu?

Przez chwilę Thor rozważał przewrócenie się tak, aby Loki wylądował pod nim, ale szybko z tego pomysłu zrezygnował. Lubił czuć ciężar boga psot na sobie i nie chciał z niego tak łatwo rezygnować. Nie musiał tego robić, aby odciążyć Lokiego, ale w jakiś sposób chciał mu pomóc. Napiął mięśnie i użył swoich nóg, aby przerzucić go do przodu.

Bogowi psot ledwo co udało się wyciągnąć ręce po obu stronach głowy Thora i oprzeć na nich, a jego mina wyrażała nie tylko zdumienie, ale i zdenerwowanie. Thor uśmiechał się, patrząc, jak Loki przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech – na uspokojenie.

— Chcesz, żebym się ruszył, to mi to powiedz, a nie kop mnie w nerki — rzucił Loki.

— Moje kolana były daleko od twoich nerek — odpowiedział Thor, przesuwając obie ręce na biodra boga psot i układając go tak, aby ich penisy były tuż obok siebie.

— I tak będę miał siniaki na plecach — prychnął Loki. Thor pozwolił mu mieć to ostatnie słowo, bo chciał go znowu pocałować. 

Poczucie, że robi coś, czego nie powinien, zniknęło całkowicie. Pogodził się z tym i może dlatego czuł taki spokój, kiedy wiedział, z kim jest i co robi. Miał Lokiego przy sobie i w tej chwili tylko to się liczyło. Mruknął, kiedy Loki jęknął i schował twarz w jego szyi, bujając się lekko. Thor objął go całkowicie i przytulił policzek do jego głowy. Być może była to zbyt intymna pozycja, bo Loki zesztywniał, dlatego aby rozluźnić atmosferę Thor postanowił odpowiedzieć na jego wcześniejsze pytanie:

— Walkiria spojrzała na Lady Sif i nic innego, ani nikt inny, się dla niej nie liczył — oznajmił nonszalancko i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Loki znowu jęknął w jego szyję, ale tym razem nie z przyjemności, ale przez dobór tematu Thora. Jakby sam przed chwilą nie zrobił tego samego. — Pewnie robią teraz to samo co my — dodał Thor, dodając oliwy do ognia.

Jego ciekawość została wynagrodzona, kiedy Loki uniósł się na wyprostowanych rękach i spojrzał w dół na Thora. Jego mina wyrażała niesmak, ale jego biodra nadal płynnie poruszały się tak, jak Thor im narzucił.

— Na pewno nie będę potem wzdychać, jeśli myślisz, że chcę o tym słyszeć, kiedy dochodzę — skomentował Loki. Thor zaśmiał się, ale po chwili jęknął, kiedy Loki wygiął się i zaczął napierać na niego bardziej. Bóg psot machnął ręką między nimi i nagle tarcie stało się o wiele przyjemniejsze, kiedy ich penisy zostały nawilżone czymś więcej niż ich własnymi wydzielinami. 

Thor objął dłonią obie ich erekcje i zdecydował się po prostu skupić na Lokim. Wolną rękę przesuwał po jego ciele, podążając za nią swoim wzrokiem, katalogując jego reakcje… jakby już planował, co zrobi kolejnym razem. Uderzyło go, że to założenie nie jest niczym potwierdzone. Owszem, Loki do niego przyszedł, Loki zdecydował się pójść z nim do łóżka, ale to nie znaczy, że zdecyduje się na to ponownie. 

— Thor — westchnął Loki, przerywając jego myśli. Bóg psot opadł na łokcie, łaskocząc włosami ramiona boga piorunów. Próbował go całować, ale nie mógł zrobić nic więcej niż oddychać głęboko przy jego policzku. — Thor, mocniej — wydyszał bóg psot, ocierając się o zarost Thora.

Nie musiał tego drugi raz powtarzać. Chcąc, aby Loki naprawdę do niego wzdychał, aby wrócił po więcej, bóg piorunów zacisnął dłoń i zaczął nią szybciej poruszać. Złapał też pośladek Lokiego i ściskał go, dla swojej przyjemności, ale ciche pojękiwania boga psot zdradzały, że jemu też się to podoba.

Loki doszedł pierwszy, znowu wyginając się jak struna i lądując całym ciałem na Thorze. Ten zaśmiał się, ale tylko objął go i obrócił na bok, ocierając się o jego brzuch. Kiedy Loki założył włosy za ucho, spoglądając na Thora, ten szczytował, widząc spokój i zadowolenie na twarzy boga psot. 

Przez moment po prostu milczeli, uspokajając oddechy i nie przejmując się bałaganem. Thor zmrużył oko, ale przyglądał się Lokiemu, ciekawy, co ten zrobi. Wiedział, że jeśli Loki nie zniknie za pomocą magii, to na pewno Thor będzie chciał go zatrzymać i zrobi, co może, aby tego dokonać; musiało się to odmalować na jego twarzy, bo bóg psot przyjrzał mu się i po chwili machnął ręką, usuwając z nich i materaca dowody seksu. Thor zauważył, że Loki usunął również z siebie pot, ale ten na Thorze zostawił.

— Chciałbyś, żebym wyszedł? — zapytał bóg psot, nie uciekając spojrzeniem ani się nie kuląc. Patrzył jak dumny książę Asgardu, który uratował swoich podwładnych i miał prawo do chwili słabości.

Thor w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnął i przycisnął go bliżej, tak aby Loki mógł oprzeć głowę na jego piersi.

— Nie. Zostań i wzdychaj do mnie, przynajmniej dopóki nie będę musiał wstać, aby objąć tron. 

Loki prychnął, ale poza tym nie zaprzeczył na głos. Ułożył się wygodniej przy Thorze i znieruchomiał, oddychając spokojnie i pozwalając, aby bóg piorunów głaskał go po włosach.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gdybyś tu był naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616220) by [LoboBathory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory)




End file.
